Machines, such as print devices, may fail due to a variety of reasons. Failures can sometimes keep machines out of commission for several hours before they are repaired. In production or service environments where failure to comply with production or service requirements within an allocated time period can lead to penalties, the ability to reduce the impact of such failures and downtime associated with the failures is desirable.